that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Forman
Katherine Anne "Kitty" Forman (neé Sigurdson) (January 13, 1933) is a fictional character on The FOX Network's That '70s Show. Kitty is played by Debra Jo Rupp and is in all 8 seasons, appearing in all 200 episodes. Kitty is married to Red Forman (Kurtwood Smith) and is mother to daughter Laurie (Lisa Robin Kelly), with whom she has a stressful relationship, and son Eric (Topher Grace), whom she has a habit of overprotecting, even to the point of saying that his girlfriend Donna Pinciotti seduced her "poor boy and tricked him into having sex with her.", which couldn't be further from the real truth if it tried. She was the one who convinced Red for the family to take in Steven Hyde (Danny Masterson) when his mother left him. She likes to give off the appearance of goodness and be everyone's favorite mom in the neighborhood, but Kitty is somewhat of an alcoholic, with a passion for kahlua. Kitty works at the Point Place General Hospital, where patients such as Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde, and Red Forman have been shown. Despite being a nurse and knowing the consequences of her actions, she is also a smoker, and has tried to quit more than once, but to no avail (Kitty's cigarette smoking was slowly phased out after season three, due to Debra Jo Rupp kicking the habit in real life). Her mood swings are usually attributed to her menopause storyline. Kitty is a caring mother and is usually a caretaker for the neighborhood kids. She is generally a nice person except when either stressed out or annoyed. Whenever stressed out, Kitty normally does her famous laugh in a shrill voice, squinted eyes, and sometimes sarcastic about it. Her family is originated from Sweden, since she stated in the episode "Streaking" that her grandmother who had a thick accent is from Sweden. Kitty has a strained relationship with her mother, Bea Sigurdson, played by Betty White. While endlessly trying to please her mother, in her heart, Kitty still loves her. Bea says she never went through menopause, and when Kitty needed guidance and help from her mother, Bea refused to. Kitty has a better relationship with her father, Burt Sigurdson, played by Tom Poston. Burt says that if Bea breaks all your golf clubs, she means Happy Anniversary. Burt hides from his wife because she is shrill, uptight, and yells constantly. After going bankrupt, the Sigurdsons moved from Arizona to live with the Formans. Burt bought an ostrich farm right next to a coyote farm. The coyotes ate all their ostriches and they lost all their money. While living with the Formans, Burt had a heart attack, falling unconscious on the driveway, and eventually dying at the hospital that night. Bea acts as if though she doesn't care for Burt's passing, she is seen crying in her bedroom the night of the funeral. After the episode, she mysteriously disappeared. In season five, Kitty told Red that she was pregnant, only to go to the doctor who told her the reason why her periods had stopped was because she was beginning menopause. To help his wife through menopausal mood swings, Red got Kitty a wiener dog she named Schatzi (German for Little Treasure). Mood swings occurred often with Kitty (ex. The Formans' were going to visit the University of Wisconsin and she says that she is "freakin' old!") Kitty tries to control it or if she says something rude she usually blames it on the menopause, saying "Oh, that wasn't me. That was the menopause talking!" In season 8, Kitty burns off part of her hair from candles as she tried to strip for Red. Debra Jo had been asking for a new wig and they had to write in a way for her to get a new hairstyle. Sam had taught Kitty to strip "step, dip, hair, flip." When Kitty tried it for Red in the living room, she flipped her hair and a candle caught it on fire. Her hairstylist said there wasn't enough hair to salvage her old hairstyle. It was cut shorter, and Red found it attractive. Kitty in season 8 had a bigger role now that Eric and Kelso were gone. She now taped everything that the gang did for Eric to hear and she had a choice of either staying in Point Place, or Red's decision to move to Florida with Bob. During the last of the 8th season, she tried to persuade Red into staying in Point Place, but he thought she wanted to leave, so he did everything he could to try to move. He and Kitty also put Hyde's rent in a checking account for him since they were supposedly going to move. She was also the only one to show the entire main floor, something that hasn't been done on the series. Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Forman Family